Finding Secrets
by ilovemesomecupcakes
Summary: Sequel to Unforgiveness. When Cammie's life is threatened by a teacher that they all know and respect, what will Zach and Anderson go through to keep her safe? What will they keep from her? ZxC. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to ****_Unforgiveness. _****If you haven't read it, I suggest that you go to my profile and read it first, or this sequel might be a bit confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all (unfortunately), except for Anderson!**

Chapter 1

The boy ran into the empty lot, eyes darting around. He stopped short, when he found the small Nike duffel bag sitting behind one of the cars, a red Mercedes.

If he hadn't been on a mission, he would have jacked the car by now.

But since he was, he spoke into his Comms unit, examining the duffel bag, which he had seen not two hours ago, sitting in his Cove Ops teacher's classroom. Except this time, he could hear a very faint beeping sound, and a red wire peeked out from the black fabric of the bag. His senses immediately kicked in, and he backed away from the duffel bag.

"I need a Bomb Squad on the corner of Main and Woodland Street."

On the receiving end of that message, the receptionist called for a bomb squad. Unfortunately, it wasn't a real receptionist's office. It was CIA Headquarters. But if you're reading this now, you would've already known that.

And if you didn't, well, now you know.

"Sir, what city is the bomb located in?"

"Roseville, Virginia."

"Do you know who planted it?"

The boy laughed, running a hand through his matted blonde hair.

"Yeah, but you won't believe it."

"Sir, I'm being serious."

The blonde rolled his blue eyes. "Fine. Joe Solomon planted the bomb, intending to blow up my sister."

Back at the 'receptionist office', a business man walked out of the office, upon eavesdropping on the receptionist's conversation with the boy. In his hand was a train ticket to Roseville, a gun cleverly hidden inside his suit jacket. A ring was evident on his left hand index finger.

Shortly after the man left through the glass doors, a well-muscled man with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes followed him, talking on the phone.

* * *

Cammie woke up the next morning, flipping over, expecting to slam into the hard, muscled body of her boyfriend halfway.

Instead, her face met the white sheets of the bed.

She sat up, wondering where her boyfriend was. She blinked twice, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. She then glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 6:23 am.

"Shit. I'm late."

Cammie quickly changed into a dark blue blouse, and her skirt. She ran into the Dining Hall, having just finished pinning her hair back with several bobby pins.

Bex, Macey and Liz sat expectantly at their regular table, but Macey was holding a piece of Evapopaper to her.

"What's this?" Cammie asked, cautiously taking the paper from her hand.

"I don't really know. Zach gave it to me in the morning. He said something about not wanting to wake you up, then left."

Cammie opened the note.

_Gallagher Girl~_

_I know you'll be missing me. It's okay, I know you're blushing right now. I'm just too sexy for you, aren't I? Don't worry, 'because I think you're sexy too._

~Z

She rolled her eyes, but there was an obvious red tinge to her cheeks. Cammie found herself become much less… girly, and much more worried, about the well-being of her boyfriend.

Where was he? What was he doing? Why didn't she know about it? What hadn't he brought her with him?

Stupid Zach.

As Cammie stabbed another piece of her waffle, and drowned it in the pool of hot maple syrup in the center of her plate, she drifted into the conversations of her friends, slowly forgetting about her boyfriend.

* * *

The blonde-haired blue-eyed boy stood stonily in front of the dark-haired green-eyed boy, glaring.

"So _you're _Zach," the blonde one said, as if Zach was a contaminated tissue.

"And _you're _Anderson," Zach said, his voice equally as hostile.

The two boys continued glaring at each other.

Until the silence was broken by a laugh from both of them.

The laughs turned into laughing fits.

Soon, the two of them were curled on the floor, laughing so hard that one of them snorted.

"That was totally you, man," Zach said.

"Nah. That was you. I don't snort."

"Well, neither do I."

"Yeah right."

"No, seriously. Ask Cammie," Zach said.

Anderson paused, resuming his serious composure. "Cammie… how is she?"

"Probably gossiping with McHenry. She's been asking about you, you know."

Anderson ran a hand through this hair, tugging at the tips. "I know… but it's hard, you know. Ever since Solomon's gone rogue-"

"_Solomon's _gone rogue?!" Zach sounded hurt and confused. "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

Anderson sighed. "I had my reasons. I couldn't contact you because he was on my tail. I haven't seen him since I lost him a day ago, but I was… distracted at the time."

"Because of the bomb."

"Yeah," Anderson said, teeth tightly clenched together. "The bomb that he used to blow up my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So… I know I said I'd post the sequel to 'Unforgiveness' during spring break, but I was away at Disneyland, and I just finished an orchestra exchange with a school from Seattle. **

**I know this was a bit short, but I'm improvising right now.**

**Did you guys like it? I've always been Team Zammie, and that's what this story is about, but who doesn't like a story with its ups and downs. Oh, how did you guys like the whole Anderson/Zach thing?**

**Please review! I'm begging. Zach's begging. Anderson's begging. Cammie's begging. PLEASE REVIEW….**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cammie was beyond worried.

Well, at least she had a good reason.

Her brother, who had called her a few weeks ago, said that he was going to visit Gallagher on Saturday.

One small problem: It was Monday night.

To top it off, her _extremely gorgeous _boyfriend was running through the country, no doubt crashing into gorgeous model-worthy girls, who would be fawning over him.

Cammie trudged into her room at 8, coming back from dinner, when she found someone sitting on her bed, suddenly feeling drowsy as she entered her room.

"JOE! YOU'RE BACK!" Cammie screamed, running up to hug her teacher.

Joe laughed half-heartedly. "Yes, I'm back."

Cammie was overjoyed at the sight of her teacher. "Omigosh. I thought I'd never see you again."

Joe nodded. "Same here, Cameron. Look, we don't have much time, so-"

"Don't have much time for _what, _Joe?"

Cammie turned around, loosening her grip from Mr. Solomon's neck.

The woman in front of her stood about 5'6", with burgundy hair, mangled in a knot, and combat boots.

'Catherine Goode', Joe thought.

"Joe. Joe, what- what is she doing here?"

Catherine stepped forward, slowly, her heels clicking on the floor. Cammie felt sudden shivers run down her spine. Catherine's finger reached out, and gently touched her cheek. Cammie retreated backwards, slamming into her bed.

"Cammie, my dear. You've gotten so pretty over the years."

Cammie scooted further away from the vile woman. "What do you want? You're that woman… the one from the football stadium. Who are you?"

Catherine smiled, shaking her head. "You poor girl. Don't have any idea what's out there in the _real world._ You don't know the people who will do _anything_ to get what they want. Take Joe, here, for an example. This man has done some terrible things, Cammie. Or as I'd like to say, murder-"

"Cammie, don't listen to her! You have to come with me!"

"Murdered your father, Matthew Morgan."

Cammie fell, and found herself falling into a dark, deep hole, slowly falling unconscious.

* * *

Cammie sat up in her bed, scared out of her mind.

Who was that woman?

Why was she dreaming about her?

Cammie vaguely remembered seeing the woman a couple months ago, in the Grand Hall.

Wait… wasn't she that woman who attempted to take out her eye with a knife last semester? The woman who was working for the Circle.

The Circle of Cavan.

The name sent shivers running down Cammie's spine every time. When Cammie found out about the Circle, she was not happy. She was off-the-walls furious, actually. (She nearly took Macey down, and _no one _takes down Macey.)

The Circle was responsible for her father's death, and she was going to avenge it.

Cammie found herself in the library.

Again.

'I'm starting to be like Liz', Cammie thought.

It was always the same section of the library that Cammie ventured into. She pulled the book down from the shelf, flipping through the yellowed pages, until she found the perforation in the binding where the page had been ripped.

Why was the page missing?

More questions ran through her mind. Why were there so many questions?

What did that woman mean by 'Solomon killing'?

Did Mr. Solomon kill her dad?

Who was that lady (again)?

Where was Zach?

Where was Anderson?

Cammie hated this. Bex, Macey, and Liz were at class right now, and she should've been with them, but Cammie never really followed the rules.

Besides, there wasn't anything to stop her.

* * *

Anderson walked in through the door, and found a horde of girls in front of him.

"Is that Anderson?! OMG! He is so hot! Cam made such and understatement!"

"Omigod. Who's that guy? He's so hot!"

"Ohmygods. Anderson's here!"

Anderson rolled his eyes. Zach's voice came behind him.

"Hey, man! Do you need some help with the bags?"

The girls stopped gossiping, and stopped.

"OMG! I'll help with the bags! Anderson, let me help!"

"No! He likes me better! Let me help, Anderson!"

"OMIGOD. Would you guys stop fighting over my _brother? _God!"

Anderson smiled as he saw his sister appear, outstretching his arms.

Cammie grinned, and returned the gesture.

"You're late."

"I know. I got a bit sidetracked. Sorry, Cams."

"No hug for the lucky man?"

Cammie pulled away, smiling. "Who said you were a lucky man, Zach?"

"Says the lucky man himself, "Zach replied.

"Come here," Cammie said, walking up to him.

Zach found his arms, and wound them around her waist. Cammie's hand rested on the back of his neck.

"You had me worried sick, you know."

"Aw, Gallagher Girl. You care."

"Watch the ego, Goode."

Zach stepped back, in mock hurt. "Not the ego!"

"Oh, yes. The ego."

Anderson came back into the Grand Hall, carrying two more suitcases.

To his surprise, and joy, the Gallagher Girls were gone.

_'Freedom at last! YES!'_

The only two left were Cammie and Zach, who were so caught up in their own world, were oblivious to anyone else.

He smiled. He was happy for his sister, as well as Zach.

Anderson began the ascent up the stairs, and left the love-struck couple to themselves.

A voice came from the top of the staircase.

"Anderson! You're back!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys… Five reviews last chapter?! OMG. Thanks. Love you lots.**

**So… I have a feeling that this story is going down-hill, and I'm starting to have some major writer's block.**

**Please help.**

**If you have any suggestions, please PM me or review.**

**So whether you want Zammie, Grammie, or Jammie, please review.**

**Please review!**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	3. Dreams, Cyanide, and Needles

Chapter 3

The usual bounce in her step again, Cammie walked down the hall, on her way to CoveOps class. Zach and Anderson, the only two male inhabitants at the Gallagher Academy, were on either side of her. Zach's arm was casually slung around her small waist, and Anderson was laughing with her.

Bex, Macey and Liz were waiting in the classroom. When Cammie walked in, they were very happy.

Well, Macey was.

"Anderson! OMIGOD! You're back!"

Anderson's eyes widened. He was surprised, to say the least, but he still managed to choke out a couple of words.

"Macey… I haven't seen you in ages." Anderson gave a weak smile.

Macey had to grab Bex's arm to keep from crying, as she slowly walked towards him.

The two undeniably felt a spark when their hands were joined.

Anderson pulled Macey into his arms. "I missed you so much."

In reply, Macey pushed her face into his strong chest, and hugged him tighter.

* * *

Zach sat next to Cammie in CoveOps.

Actually, he sat next to her wherever she was, but that's not the point.

Zach intently watched Mr. Solomon as he ventured around the room, lecturing about brush passes as he passed each student.

Zach was the only watching him (intently), and noticed that his line of sight was trained on Cammie half the time.

He glanced over at Anderson, and he nodded in agreement, signaling that he saw him too.

When class ended, Cammie gathered her books, ignoring Zach and Anderson, who were deep in conversation.

She didn't even bother eavesdropping.

Mr. Solomon stopped her at the door.

"Look, Cammie. I'm sorry about yesterday. Cath- that woman, she was trying to take you away. I was only trying to protect you."

Cammie smiled. "I know. Thanks, Joe." As she said the words, she couldn't help thinking that the woman had been a dream. If she was had been dreaming, why did Joe know about it?

Unless it hadn't been a dream.

Joe nodded, silently dismissing her, and her thoughts dissolved. As Cammie left the room, Zach and Anderson appeared in front of Mr. Solomon, demanding an answer.

* * *

Bex, Macey, and Liz sat in front of Cammie, who was comfortably lounging on her duvet.

"Cammie. Why are you bouncing off the walls?"

"I am not bouncing off the walls! Only bunnies can do that, silly!" Cammie replied, her voice a high-pitched giggle.

Bex waved her arms wildly.

"See?! She was like that all morning! I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"I don't think she's _that _crazy," Liz said.

To prove her point, Cammie started counting her fingers.

"One, Mr. Fluffy Bunny. Two, Mr. Fluffy Bunny. Three, Mr. Fluffy Bunny. Four, Mr. Fluffy Bunny. Five-"

Liz looked away.

"Okay, maybe she's gone a bit crazy. Maybe she's just happy that her boyfriend and her brother are here."

Bex vigorously shook her head. "No. She's never been _this_ happy. And remember, I was there when she got a whole pot of crème brûlée for her fourteenth birthday. God, she was so bloody hyper, she could've run the whole Earth."

"Then what the hell is wrong with her? She seriously thinks she has thirty-six fingers right now," Macey said, keeping watch on Cammie, who was now soundly asleep on her bed.

"Liz. Test her."

"Like, get her DNA to see if something's wrong?"

Bex nodded.

"Oh, no. I couldn't do that. That's completely immoral. You don't conduct tests on your _best friend."_

"Aw, come on. This will be just like that Zach/Orlando Bloom thing."

"Zach's not…"

"Not a friend? Come one, Liz. Do this for the curiosity of the human mind."

In reality, Bex had no idea what the hell she was saying, but Liz ate it up.

"Okay. Let me get my equipment!" The petite blonde tumbled out of the room, and Macey heard a faint 'Oopsie Daisies' in the distance.

Macey slouched in the arm chair, closing her eyes.

"Mace, I'm really worried. What if that lady drugged her?"

"Bex. We know she drugged her. We just don't know what _with."_

* * *

"Sit, Solomon."

Joe Solomon stayed where he was.

Anderson's eyes hardened. "I said sit."

"And I said I could explain," Joe retorted.

"Then explain," Zach growled, leaning against the doorway.

"Last night, your mother," Joe said, pointing at Zach, "visited Cammie. Luckily, I was there. Cammie believes it was all a dream."

"My mother."

"Yes, your mother, Zachary. Oddly, Cammie still remembers her from that day."

Zach stared at him. "The football championship?"

Anderson laughed. "Oh, man. I remember that day. Cammie was standing there, and you, being a dumbass, ran away."

"Hey! If I hadn't run away, then I wouldn't be here right now!" Zach defended.

"Don't I wish," Anderson muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Zach heard it, and shoved him.

Shoved him _hard. _

"Whoa, man. Calm down," Anderson said.

"Anything for you, _babe,_" Zach said, his voice changing to a squeaky high falsetto.

"Love you too, _sweet cheeks,_" Anderson said, batting his eye lashes.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I think Catherine may have drugged Cammie last night."

Zach's head swung towards Joe, simultaneously with Anderson's.

"She _what? _She drugged my girlfriend?!" Zach burst out, fuming.

Anderson paced the room.

"Oh hell no. She did not drug _my_ sister. That bitch of a woman is going to pay," Anderson said.

"Boys, Cammie's probably passed out in her room right now. The psychotic woman mixed cyanide with heroin, and drugged her when she suddenly fell asleep."

"Oh, hell no. That bitch of a mother. She should not have used cyanide. Hell no." Zach paused, eyes burning with fury. "Where is she?"

"In her room." Zach darted out of the room, footsteps pounding on the marble tiles.

Anderson stood stonily, leaning on the wall.

"Hatching a plan?"

Anderson nodded. "That woman deserves to die."

Joe smiled. There was a slight awkward/comfortable silence before Mr. Solomon spoke again.

"That woman," he said, solemnly, "killed your father."

* * *

Liz appeared in the room, with a _very sharp _needle, and a clear, glass tube.

"Are we good?" Bex asked Macey, who was pushing up Cammie's shirt sleeve, and rubbing it with an antiseptic wipe.

"We're good," Macey replied, giving a thumbs up.

Liz advanced towards the girl on the bed, needle in position.

"Wait! Hold up! Stop!" Zach stood in the room, watching the three girls. "Liz, put the needle down."

Liz dropped the needle on the floor, along with the glass tube. Luckily, the flooring in the bedrooms was a soft carpet, so didn't shatter and give the four of them cuts and scrapes all over their feet.

_That _would have been a Macey McHenry disaster.

"Zach. Why would you do that?! Don't you want to know what that woman did to her?" Bex screamed.

"I already know. Solomon told me."

Bex scrunched her eyes at him. "I thought Solomon went rogue. You know, with the whole bomb thing?"

Zach shook his head. "No. My mo- the woman planted it. She set him up," Zach said, cringing at his slip-up.

Macey waved it away. "So, what did that lady drug her with?"

"Cyanide and heroin."

Liz's eyes started scanning Cammie, silently making calculations. "Okay, it couldn't have been more than half an ounce of cyanide, or she'd be dead by now. The heroin, obviously, made her hallucinate and go all… crazy."

Zach rushed to Cammie side, gently grabbing her hand. "She's okay, right? Tell me she's going to be okay, Liz", Zach said.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Now stop acting like that. It's creeping me out," Bex interrupted.

Liz cleared her throat. "Well, it's going to take a few days to get the cyanide out of her, but she'll be okay. Now, could you _please _stop treating me like a doctor?"

The group laughed, a comfortable silence hanging in the air, as they were silently watching Cammie, who was breathing normally while she slept.

Macey broke the silence.

"Hey guys, why is Abby walking into the school with Townsend?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3, done! I'm so happy! 8 reviews for last chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I knew you guys would do it for Zach.**

**So, do you mind doing it for Zach again? You know, more reviews, and Cammie might wake up, and BAM! Zammie train rolls into town.**

**Seriously, guys. That's what I'm planning for the next couple of chapters. Pure Zammie, Macey/Anderson, and Jonas, Adrian, and Nathan return! I'm starting to think that Bex, Macey, and Liz are getting boy-deprived.**

**I know, I wanted Bex/Grant too, but he doesn't remember her. He's still at Blackthorne (the non-spy one). **

**So, how about this: Bex/Adrian or Nathan (I don't know, you guys pick). Macey/Anderson. Liz/Jonas.**

**Kay, guys! PLEASE REVIEW! Please, please, please.**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	4. Pink Duffel Bags, Vomit, and Immaturity

Chapter 4

Nathan stepped in through the window, tossing the bright pink duffel bag onto the carpeted floor in front of him. He sat on the edge of the window sill, waiting. He looked down at the pink bag, and laughed softly.

His sister had accidentally taken his bag for ballet practice.

He'd love to see the rest of the ballet girls' faces when they found a pair of boxers and a basketball in there.

So currently, there was a pile of pink tutus, leggings, and ballet shoes on his bed.

He leaned down to grab a bottle of water from his bag, when he was flipped to the floor, a knee planted on his back.

A voice spoke into his ear, the soft voice drifting into his ear, and he relaxed, knowing who it was.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"

Nathan didn't reply. His grin just got wider.

"You _ass. _Tell me why you're here."

"I thought we left on better terms than this, Bex."

Bex rolled her eyes. "Right, and eleven months of _no calls, texts, letters, or gifts _makes up for it, right?"

Nathan gently pushed her off, sitting up. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I really tried, but I couldn't get out of Blackthorne _at all. _Even Zach couldn't get out."

Bex looked at him like he was crazy. "Right. And _that's _why _ZACH _is here _right now._"

Nathan looked around. "He's here?! Since when?!"

"Since Saturday. He came with Anderson."

"Anderson Taylor?"

Bex nodded. "Anderson, but we know him as Cammie's brother."

"Her WHAT?!"

Bex ignored him. Instead, she glanced down at the pink duffel bag next to Nathan.

"How, may I ask, did you get a pink duffel bag?"

* * *

Cammie slowly opened one eye, then the other.

Once her vision refocused, she'd wished that she hadn't opened her eyes in the first place.

There had to be at least 15 people in the small hospital room.

The upside was that Zach next to her, holding her hand, smiling down at her.

"Afternoon, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie smiled back. "Thanks, Blackthorne Boy."

Cammie wondered where everyone else went, because it was completely silence in the room.

"They left. I wanted privacy."

Cammie smiled. "Oh _really. _For what?"

Zach smirked. "It was mainly Joe. He would've killed me for doing this."

She looked confused. "Doing wha-"

Zach gently placed his lips on hers, his left hand cradling her cheek.

Cammie pulled him closer, so that he was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

And they just stayed there, kissing.

Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Catherine Goode hated Joe Solomon.

That dumbass, goody-two shoes triple agent.

The things he could've done for the Circle and for her as well.

_He _just about ruined everything. _He _confessed to the planted bomb. _He _saved Cammie from the poison.

_He _landed her in a CIA prison for the rest of her life.

Catherine sat on the stone bench.

What was so bad about murdering Matthew Morgan anyways?

* * *

Anderson snuck up behind Macey, covering her eyes.

"Boo," he whispered, making her neck hairs rise with familiarity and recognition.

And whenever he did that, she thought it was _extremely _sexy.

If Cammie had ever heard her say that, she would have vomited five pounds of crème brûlée on the soft carpet of their room.

Not a pretty image. Not at _all. _

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you had a CoveOps session with Solomon…?"

Anderson looked down at her, smiling. "Just wanted to see the beautiful angel."

Adrian walked in at that moment. "Aw, that's really nice to say, Morgan, but I'm straight."

Anderson chucked a nearby pillow at him. "Why are you even here?"

"Looking for Bex. Have you seen her?"

Macey scoffed. "As if you didn't know. She's been with Nathan for the past d=few days. Seriously, I only see her when she goes to bed, at lunch, and in class. Even _then, _Nathan's always with her."

Adrian's eyes hardened. "That ass hole," he muttered.

Anderson shared a worried look with Macey. "What's gotten your panties in a twist?"

Adrian stormed out of the room.

Macey shrugged. She began leaning up to meet his lips, when a voice interrupted her.

"It's nice to see you two all coupled up, but we need to see Cammie." The strong British voice echoed through the room, though it shouldn't have.

"Yeah. Haven't seen the little squirt in ages."

Macey pulled away from her boyfriend.

"ABBY!"

The tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed and British man stood in the doorway.

"I'm here too, you know."

Anderson came up to him. "It's nice to see you again, Townsend."

"It's nice to see my top student with the crazy fashion girl."

Macey's voice came from a few feet away. "And you love me for it, babe!"

Townsend grinned. "Have fun with her, Mister Morgan."

* * *

"Hey Squirt. How's it goin'?"

Cammie shot up from the bed, Zach standing up as well. "Gallagher Girl… the doctor said not to put force on your foot-"

To prove his point, she stumbled to the floor once her back left the bed.

Luckily, Zach was there to catch her before she hit her pretty head.

Abby smacked Townsend on the arm. "Why can't _you _do things like that?"

Townsend rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I don't even _like _you."

Abby scoffed, taken aback. "I beg to differ, Edward. If you recall, our mission to Istanbul was _quite _the _intimate-_"

"Okay. I get that you two are 'mature' adults being totally obnoxious and _in denial_, but I'm trying to hug my aunt here," Cammie said, obviously annoyed. Abby turned away from Townsend, opening her arms. Zach helped Cammie up, and the pair, Aunt and niece, hugged for the first time in eight months.

"I missed you, Squirt."

"I missed you too, Abby."

Townsend and Zach stood awkwardly to the side.

Zach stuck out his hand.

"Zachary Goode."

Townsend raised an eyebrow. "_Goode? _As in Catherine Goode?"

Zach chuckled, his eyes darkening. "Yeah," he said, teeth tightly clenched, "the one who poisoned my girlfriend."

Zach couldn't help it, but he'd said that phrase so many times already.

Conclusion: Zach always managed to screw things up, even when it was indirect.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Abby and Mr. Solomon are supposed to be together, but hey! I have to please those Abby/Townsend fans out there! At least I put Zammie in there! You have to give me props for that.**

**AND I put Anderson and Macey there. Oh, yeah. Bex is with Nathan, but Adrian likes her too, so he's getting… jealous.**

**OOOH. DRAMA. This is going to be fun.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**More reviews = Longer chapters & Zammie!**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	5. Rejection, Boyfriends and Phone Calls

Chapter 5

Adrian was now absolutely convinced that Rebecca Baxter was an extremely gorgeous, British spy.

She was also a tease.

A total tease.

He was rounding the corner of one of the dorms in the East Wing, when he bumped into the tease herself.

"Think of the tease and the tease shall appear," he muttered.

Bex cocked a hip, placing her left hand there. "Excuse me? I haven't seen you in months, Adrian! What are you doing here? I've missed you!"

Adrian stepped back from the incoming hug. "Rebecca. It's nice to see you… again."

Bex was surprised by his cold, empty tone. She studied his face. His eyes were blank, void of emotion. Other than that, he still looked like he used to. Greek-God style, just like Grant did.

Bex raised an eyebrow, her composure unfazed. "Are you okay? You seem… different."

Adrian laughed softly. "Bex, do you remember the last thing you said to me six-and-a-half months ago?"

Bex thought back, to when she was younger and prone to failure.

Coincidentally, that was when she became worried sick about Cammie's disappearance. She had been so distraught that she called Adrian.

She could still remember the events of that night, perfectly etched into her mind.

* * *

_The girl lay on the warm bed, her dark locks tangled on the hard, toned chest of the blonde-haired boy._

_Their bare bodies pressed against each other, wanting to be closer than they already were._

_The boy leaned his head downward, his lips drifting over hers._

_The girl opened her mouth, letting her voice drift through._

_"I love you, you know that? You're just so… perfect."_

_Their lips met passionately, but neither knew that that would be their last night together._

* * *

Bex shook her head, ridding her mind of the memory.

Her eyes drifted downward, trailing his body, and she couldn't help but remember every muscle and shoulder blade of his perfect body.

Adrian looked at her longingly, but he knew that she didn't love him anymore. At least, not entirely.

"Bex. I can't live my life loving a girl that doesn't love me back."

"I do love you!" she cried desperately.

Adrian lowered his head. "Not enough, Bex. You love Nathan too. I can't be with a person that doesn't love me like I love them. I'm sorry."

Bex watched as he briskly walked away.

She turned around, walking in the other direction, tears forming.

Nathan stood on the other side of the door, ear pressed to the polished wood.

* * *

"Now, Squirt. The boys have left, so we can have some _serious _girl time now."

Cammie raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How do you know that they're not at the door, pressing their ears to the wood?"

"Oh, they know not to bother us."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Zach is probably the nosiest boyfriend alive."

Abby nodded. "Guys can be like that. Annoying, nosy, self-centered, cocky, and annoying boys. Did I mention annoying?" Abby grinned.

"Several times, Abby," Cammie replied, an equally large smiled plastered on her face.

Abby sat on the edge of Cammie's bed, crushing the pristine white sheets.

"So, Squirt. You and Zach?"

"So, Abby. You and Townsend?" Cammie countered, boasting a perfectly composed 'Zach smirk'.

Abby laughed. "I just don't want to see any mini-Zach's on campus in the near-future."

Cammie lightly shoved her. "We're not like that!"

"Oh, sure. I have absolutely _no reason_ to not believe you."

Abby got up from her seat. "I have to meet up with Joe in the CoveOps-"

"JOE NOW?! I thought you were with Townsend. Oooooh, Abby. Trying to get double-action, now?" Cammie raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"For a crippled seventeen-year-old spy legend, you sure can get annoying."

Abby stepped out of the room, winking.

* * *

Nathan slid down the wooden door, running a hand through his ruffled blonde hair, tugging at the edges in complete anger and frustration.

What the hell was Bex saying? It hadn't even been a freaking twelve hours when they had been in the same bed together, where _she _had been the one who had encouraged their night activities.

That bitch.

He should've known that it hadn't been a real relationship. It never was.

Nathan looked over at his bed and the disheveled, dirty blankets. He glanced at the pink duffel bag sitting at the base of his bed, with Bex's undergarments lying over them.

Last night, he'd been excited to look under what those undergarments covered.

Today, he didn't even want to see her name.

He tossed his clothes and belongings into the duffel bag, scribbling a note to the rest of the gang.

He left the key under the phone, a signal to Bex.

"Here's the key back. Don't bother calling."

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I REALLY AM! It's been almost two months… and I'm so ashamed. I had to finish my 200 point final term paper for Advanced History, my solar system book for Physical Science, five project extensions for English, and a final math presentation for Adv. Algebra ALL IN THE MATTER OF TWO/THREE WEEKS! Okay, so I've been busy. But now, graduation is in a week, and I've finally got time. The next chapter depends on you guys.**

**More reviews= Better, longer chapter.**

**I know, this a really short one. I've only got to doing it in the past two days.**

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	6. Arguments, Burgers, and Decent Shirts

Chapter 6

Bex sat on the carpeted floor, holding the key. She tossed it back and forth between her hands.

Why had she been so stupid?

Her head ached from the lack of sleep, and dry tears littered her face. She had yet to clean her face of streams of mascara and foundation.

Macey had been the only one to walk into her room, but she took one glance and Bex's broken form, and signaled that she'd be back later.

A small knock came from outside.

"Go away", Bex whimpered.

"We're not leaving until you tell us what happened."

A throaty, dry laugh came from Bex huddled form. "That's what everyone says. They say they'll always be there, but at some point, _everyone, just, leaves."_

Zach's voice came from the door. "Bex, Adrian's here to talk to you."

Sounds of shuffling and a magnified _slap _were heard.

_"What the hell was that, Goode?"_

_"Adrian. You have to talk to her."_

_"You know what? While you two idiots are arguing, we're just going to come in and have a chat with Bex," _Cammie said, no doubt testing if the two boys were listening to her. Or even caring, for the matter.

There was a moment of pure silence before the arguing continued again.

_"She needs you, man."_

_"I am not sweet-talking a girl who loves me as well as my best friend."_

_"I thought I was your best friend." _Bex could almost imagine Zach faking a pout_. "You better not be shitting me, Adrian. If Bex loves me, Cammie's going to kill me."_

_"She was going to kill you anyways," _Cammie muttered.

Bex heard the door open, and her eyes shut closed, not being able to adjust to the light coming from the hallway.

"Guys, leave me alone. I want to be alone."

The door shut.

The strong, low voice that spoke did _not _sound like either Cammie or Macey.

"It's me, Rebecca."

The cold voice shocked her, though she'd heard it earlier that day. She'd never seen, or heard, him so cold and angry before.

"Adrian…"

::

Cammie shoved Adrian into the room, and locked the door.

"Geez, what does that boy eat?"

"Burgers, pasta, fries, burgers, cake, burgers, pizza, burgers, chicken wings, and burgers."

"Wow, Adrian doesn't eat burgers? Who would've thought?" Cammie drawls sarcastically.

Macey tossed a small bottle of mascara at Cammie, hitting her in the head. Perfect aim.

"Ow!" Cammie protested. "What was _that _for? And where the hell did you even _get _that?!"

"I was trying to hear what Adrian was saying, but _you _just had to go all sarcastic on Mr. Lover Boy over there. Oh, and a bottle of mascara is nothing compared to other things you hide in your bras."

Zach's eyebrows shot up. "Didn't need to hear that."

Macey scoffed. "I'm sure you would've thought different if _Cam _had said it instead of me."

"Macey! Was that really necessary?" Cammie said.

"Shhhhhhh… He's talking to her."

Cammie watched as Macey pressed her ear to the wood.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Cammie was at the 13-minute mark when Macey started mouthing again.

"OHMYLORDS. That is so cute," she mouthed to Cammie.

Cammie darted towards the door, and soon, both were sighing dreamily, ears pressed tightly against the door.

"Zach! Get over here! Listen to him! He's so sweet! Why can't you be more like Grant?!"

Zach cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to deny _this_."

"What the fuck are you talking-"

Suddenly, both girls were watching a certain Zachary Goode take off his shirt.

Cammie's mouth dropped wide open.

Macey's mouth also dropped open.

Neither of them bothered to think about their facial appearances at that moment.

Zach clicked his tongue. "Now, now. You wouldn't want to catch flies, would you? I know I'm gorgeous, Macey, but I'm taken. Now, Cammie… on the other hand…"

A soft cough came from the end of the corridor.

The group of three looks over, Cammie and Macey both broken from their trances.

"Mr. Goode, why is your body lacking of a decent shirt?"

* * *

Bex sat at the base of the bed, Adrian leaning on the wall opposite her.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, until Bex's inner social butterfly flew out of her.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna get out of here, isn't that obvious enough?" Adrian said roughly.

Bex heard Cammie and Macey arguing with Zach outside.

Adrian stood in front of her, waiting.

"What do you want me to say, Adrian? If I tell you that I love you, you won't believe me. If I tell you that I don't love you, you'll be upset and mad. What the hell am I supposed to tell you?!" Bex burst out.

Adrian knelt down on both knees, taking my hands in his.

I tried to pull away, but his hands softly held on. "Adrian, let go of me."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I thought you didn't care about me."

"I never said that."

Bex laughed harshly. "Yeah, like telling a girl that you want to get out of her room, solely for the reason that the same girl is in there, is pleasing and inviting. Adrian, I don't even want to talk about it."

"Okay, I'll stay in here with you until you tell me."

To prove his point, Adrian plopped himself next to Bex.

"Adrian. What the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Adrian, I'm pretty sure you don't want to wait for a girl like me."

"I'm not waiting for you. I'm waiting for an answer."

Bex risked a glance at him. "I don't have any more answers for you, Adrian."

Adrian pulled her shoulders towards him, so that her whole body was facing him.

"I meant it when I told you that I couldn't love a girl that didn't love me back. That doesn't-"

"And I told you that I _did _love you."

"-mean that I stopped."

Bex stopped talking.

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW. I'M SO, SO, SO, SORRY! **

**Kill me now.**

**I feel horrible. I tried to make this as long as possible, but I felt that that Bex/Adrian moment was a perfect place to end the chapter.**

**Forgive me, please. I won't be updating anytime soon, Since I'm leaving for a short vacation this Friday, but I'll try to update one last chapter by Thursday. No promises though.**

**In the meantime, please try out my other stories, When the Glasses Fall and The Model Within.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND REVEIWERS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**P.S. OMG. I'M SORRY FOR THE Grant/Adrian mix-up! HUGE TYPO. Yes, it is Adrian, NOT GRANT. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE TYPO!**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	7. Protecting, Dating, and Fireworks

Chapter 7

The woman sat in the cold, steel chair, blood dripping down her forehead.

The man punched her again, repeatedly.

"I swear, I will kill you right here if you don't tell me now. I will ask you one last time: Where is he?"

The woman lifted her head defiantly. "If you kill me now, you won't ever know," she spat.

The man slapped her, hard.

The woman swung her dirty, matted hair away from her faced. She glared at the man, her hands and legs bound to the chair.

"Zach is loved by my family and my daughter, as well as her friends. There is no way in _hell _that I wouldn't protect him. He is part of my family. You can stop trying," the woman screamed.

"Fine, have it your way." The man stood up, wielding an object from his back pocket.

He stepped towards the woman. She didn't flinch.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Rachel."

The man stepped forwards, flicking his wrist, then pulling back.

She screamed in agony and absolute fear.

The man bound her hands and feet, covering her mouth with a gag, as warm, sticky blood trickled down her forehead.

"Now no one can hear you. You're stuck with me now."

::

Mr. Solomon stood in the hallway. "I'm waiting for one of you to answer me."

Zach smirked. "Well, Cammie here, decided that she couldn't keep her hands off me for much longer, so-"

"Zach! That's not what happened, Mr. Solomon. Zach got jealous of Adrian's sweet-talking to Bex, so he-"

"Mr. Goode was _jealous? _"

Cammie opened her mouth to reply, then thought about what Mr. Solomon had said. She started laughing.

"Oh god. Zach was _jealous. _My Zachy-poo was _jealous."_

"I was not jealous. If you'd like, I could charm your pants off."

"I'd rather you _didn't _do that, Zach," Mr. Solomon said. "After all, I am quite fond of my goddaughter, and your privilege of accompanying her-"

"Joe. It's called dating. You can say it, it's not poisonous."

::

Bex stared at Adrian, her mouth opened wide in shock.

"You- You _love _me?"

Adrian nodded, seemingly ashamed.

Bex pressed her hand tentatively on his forehead, then pulling away, her eyebrows scrunched up in definite confusion.

"You don't _feel _sick. Are you sick?"

Adrian grinned. "You can 'feel' me all you want, Baxter. I'm not sick. "

Bex narrowed her eyes, glaring at Adrian. "So you're _lying."_

"Not lying either, Bex."

"You know what? I hate liars. You're lying. I know you are," Bex said skeptically eyeing Adrian. "I'll just ignore you until you decide to tell me the truth."

"Oh, are we treating me like a little kid now? How _mature _of you."

Silence.

"Oh, dang. Persistent _and _truthful. Daaaaaamn," Adrian whistled. "That might just make me love you more."

Bex stood up, grabbing a notepad from the desk. She began writing, then held up the pad.

'Are you mocking me?', it read.

Adrian smiled. "Always. For you, always."

* * *

Cammie stepped onto the roof of the Gallagher Academy.

It was the night of July 4th, and she could smell the barbeques that the people of Roseville were having.

Her mind drifted to Josh, and Blackthorne.

She remembered when she used to be a normal high school girl.

When she had been playing volleyball, and sat on the hoods of cars, just to tan.

Now, just a year later, she knew how to flip three grown men in a matter of seconds. She could take out an agent with a mere toothpick.

Gone were the times of high school freedom, and in came the training and operations.

She found herself lying on the roof, staring up at the twinkling stars.

She heard movement behind her.

"Cammie, what are you doing? Everyone's downstairs. Adrian even came out. _With Bex. _She wouldn't talk to him. It was hilarious. "

Cammie smiled, patting the spot next to her, motioning for him to sit. "I needed some alone time."

Zach sat down next to her, resting on his elbows. "What for?"

"Thinking."

Zach rested his arm around her, pulling her in. "What for?"

"Are you repeating yourself?"

Zach nodded, eyes closed. He motioned for her to continue.

"Don't you ever just feel like there's a piece of your life that's just missing? I've had a taste of two worlds, normal and spy. Sometimes I miss it though, you know? It's that piece of my life that I might never get to be truly normal again. Right?"

Cammie looked up at Zach, silently asking for an answer.

Zach met eyes with her, green to blue.

"There is no missing piece when I have you, Gallagher Girl. Happy 4th of July."

Cammie smiled, and hugged him.

Zach pulled away. "What, no affectionate kiss for the boyfriend?"

Cammie laughed. "Dream on, Zach."

Fireworks burst in the distance, beautiful and colorful.

And _loud._

Zach leaned down towards her. "You're my firework, Gallagher Girl."

::

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** of July, everyone. Make some fireworks, burn some barbeque.**

**THE ACTION BEGINS. **

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	8. Goodbye

**A/N:**

**Finding Secrets is officially on HIATUS. Many people have been reviewing, and telling me that they don't even know what they're reading anymore. I'm sorry if i disappointed all of you. I may start it again, or maybe not.**

**Depends. Maybe if you don't understand, I'll just start it all over again. Write a totally new sequel to Unforgiveness. There are many possibilities. **

**I'm sorry to all those negative reviewers. Sorry I didn't please you enough.**

**I'm terribly sorry to my followers, who were so supportive and amazing. I'll continue this again sometime again.**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


End file.
